mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AngryMugenBirds
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:AngryMugenBirds page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- Jenngra505 (Talk) 23:49, March 31, 2012 Warning Oh, I see. You're trying to look 'tough' by deleting everything on your talk page? You think that will make you feel any better? Very bad decision. Since I am an admin, I might ban you for doing these actions. I also saw that you put me in your hate list and called me retarded...irony? No offense. I will give you one more chance before I ban you. '-Gordon' I took you off the haters list even i know your my enemy and your enemy we will always hate each other '-IAmZeMugenKing' ...close enough. '-Gordon' Just to let you know... I don't hate you anymore. Sorry for going rough on you. '-Gordon' P.S. If a character calls "you" names, they are talking to the opponent. Ok i see what you mean and did you see that scary video -IAmZeMugenKing I'm going to check. '-Gordon' The vote: Xiao vs Garfield Sorry, i'm working to make sprites and making videos. *Jarquin10, november 18, 2012 Looks pretty good -AngryMugenBirds Starting on your characters So your making some characters, you should get a template to start off. You can use KFM or Garfield as a template. Or if you want something like MVC template. Here's the link: http://www.infinitymugenteam.com/infinity.wiki/mediawiki/index.php?title=List_of_character_templates Good luck! Rapthemonkey (talk) 00:54, March 21, 2013 (UTC)Rapthemonkey9 Thanks Dude you can also request on my daily Roster on DA -Big Red Dry Bones here here's a draw sprite of the Dry Bones, comming soon the moves, do you like it? *Jarquin10. Yes i do like it alot -Big Red (AngryMugenBirds) kwik-E-Mart is done Here's now the Kwik-E-Mart from the Simpsons. *Jarquin10. There's an error about Kwik-E-Mart I rameke the ground of this stage, please compose this error at this because the fighters are up of the scene.. *Jarquin10.- March 25, 2013 Request Can u do Feathers McGraw vs. Red Bird? Can you also put the link for Feathers McGraw? Rapthemonkey (talk) 19:47, April 27, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 Sure! Feathers McGraw is by Mario11766 sometimes i can't find it very well how about ask him! Uploaded request: Mugen Match #2: Feathers Mcgraw vs Red Bird Hey I need you in the chat now because I want to talk about the Family Guy game you were making Rapthemonkey (talk) 22:39, July 6, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 OK i see you there -Angrybirdperson555 Hi, maybe I can make the characters you want in mugen but I'm not sure. Also, sorry I can't help you on the family guy game because I'm working hard on my Cat and I need to finish her. Do you understand? This is rapthemonkey. Just to let you know. 03:26, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok -Angrybirdperson555 Wait, what? You're blaming ME for undoing an edit by some random contributor? Who thought it was a good idea to edit your userpage by adding Itchy and Scratchy onto your characters? WITHOUT YOUR AUTHORIZATION!? 00:26, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Check your history again and see what I mean. 15:16, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey. If I were to make a character, what would it be? 16:54, September 6, 2014 (UTC) I'd say Homer's Friends Lenny Carl Barney Moe -AngryMugenBirds